Criminal Minds: The Supernatural Diaries
by LongJohns
Summary: When Klaus and Caroline stumble upon a body devoid of a heart, Klaus denies having taken part in the grotesque murder. Without any substantial evidence to incriminate the Original Hybrid, Sheriff Forbes calls upon the BAU to solve this crime.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The blonde vampire and her hybrid date for the evening made their way across the field until they arrived at the neck of the woods.

"I fancy you, Caroline. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

"Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."

"Well, I'm spoken fo-"

Before she could finish her sentence, her nose caught a delicious scent wafting in from the forest. The darkening of the hybrid's eyes signaled to her that he could smell it too.

"Someone's feeding?"

"No. Listen."

The blonde focused her hearing senses, and heard – what was that? Something that sounded like –

"Come, love."

She took his arm, and they walked into the dark forest, following the scent of fresh, warm blood.

There. Right in the clearing, there was a body.

Where the heart used to be, however, there was a now a hole.

"His heart's been pulled out!" she looked at him with horror. "One of your hybrids did this didn't they?!"

"Don't be ridiculous sweetheart. I would have had to order them to. No, this is something else."

Noticing something, the original hybrid knelt down, peering into the body. Sticking his hand into the hole, he pulled out a playing card.

The joker.


	2. Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner stood in the center of a small office.

Not just any office; her office.

Across the desk sat his direct superior, Section Chief Erin Strauss. He knew what was coming.

"Unacceptable. The actions of you and your team in the field recently have been unacceptable. As the leader of the BAU, you should know better than that. You are putting the entire BAU in danger by not following protocols, and as Section Chief, it is my responsibility to rein you in. I'm under a lot of pressure from higher up, and you are not making this easy for any of us. This needs to change, immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Hotchner's reply was curt, complete with his trademark stoic stare.

"Good," Strauss continued, "Furthermore – "

"Excuse me, ma'am." A voice interrupted the Section Chief. It was the media liaison, Jennifer Jareau.

"Special Agent Hotchner has a case briefing to attend."

As Hotchner turned to leave, Strauss called out to him. "Agent Hotchner, your team will be watched very closely on this case. I do not want you creating more controversy for the BAU."

"Yes ma'am."

Outside in the hall, Hotchner motioned for the rest of his team to join him in the briefing room. He turned to Jareau.

"Thanks for saving me in there, JJ."

"No problem, Hotch. She's a monster."

The BAU team filed into the briefing room together, and Hotch looked around at the team that was assembled before him. Derek Morgan sat on his left; and to his right, Emily Prentiss. Across from him were Penelope Garcia and David Rossi, the technical analyst and Senior Field Agent, respectively. Dr. Spencer Reid was noticeably absent.

"Do we start without him?" JJ wondered aloud.

"Yeah, he'll catch up pretty quick," Rossi replied.

As if on cue, Dr. Reid scampered inside the room.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was stuck in traffic," Reid explained. "I had to be careful; I mean did you know that 63% of traffic accidents in the United States each year occur during rush hour?"

"Come on kid," Morgan leaned back in his chair with a smile, "You don't honestly expect us to believe you were caught in traffic, do you? What's the real reason you're late?"

"I'd really rather not say," Reid replied, looking away.

"Okay, now I'm interested!" Garcia chimed in, "What were you doing, Spencer?"

"Well, if you really must know," Reid said, "I was reading about vampires."

"Oh, scary stuff," Prentiss teased, "Now can we all just listen to JJ?" Everyone turned their attention back in the direction of JJ for the briefing.

JJ began.

"Victim's name is Dalibor Baptiste. He was found in a forest near Mystic Falls, Virginia. He was 24, and local. No known relatives and he worked full time as a bartender at the Mystic Grill. He lived in a blue collar neighbourhood, and no significant other to speak of. And whoever killed him took his heart with them and left this, a Joker card inside his chest. The coroner found a rather obvious cause of death, and additional defensive wounds on his arms, as well as bruising around the right shoulder."

The room was silent. Morgan buried his face in his hands, while Garcia looked away.

"The extraction of the heart was very violent," stated Reid, "This wasn't just any murder, it was personal. What really confuses me though, is the Joker card. Is he trying to taunt us, saying that the authorities can't catch him?"

"At this point, there's only the one victim," Prentiss added, "There's no pattern, and certainly no precedent. There's no way we can tell at this point."

"To get more information about this sicko, we would need more bodies," Rossi said in disgust.

"Authorities are calling for our help before this escalates any further. This unsub shows traits of a serial killer, and could be on a psychotic break," Hotch concluded, "Get your go bags. Wheels up in 30."


End file.
